


Beribboned

by Suzume



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Community: areyougame, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-05
Updated: 2008-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzume/pseuds/Suzume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larsa receives a surprise birthday gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beribboned

Larsa had found in his first two years as emperor that politics suited him and bureaucracy he could handle, but the stifling nature of court life was just plain boring. However, it was the life he was used to and so he tolerated the small talk and banquets of nobles. He was even able to derive some slight pleasure from the practice of time-honored rituals, and the presence of the second Judge Gabranth was a comfort no matter what he did. But it was those few out of the ordinary incidents that really livened up his days...

"Your Highness, a letter had arrived for you," Basch approached the throne with a tiny envelope in his large, armored hand.

Larsa took it and ripped the envelope open neatly along the top. He caught a whiff of strong perfume from the pale, lilac paper. The musky smell reminded him of nights spent on the Dalmascan desert, sleeping beneath the stars with Vaan and Ashe and Penelo. He exhaled the fragrant breath and directed his eyes to the rounded, petite letters. "Penelo," the young emperor smiled.

"Larsa, I heard about your upcoming birthday celebration and I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to crash an imperial event and give you a birthday present you'll never forget. So please be ready for my arrival. -Your dearest Penelo.

"P.S. I'm bringing Vaan. I tried to get him to promise not to steal anything, but he wouldn't give me his word."

"What news, M'lord?" Basch inquired, curious as to the nature of the personal-looking letter. As most of Larsa's mail was of a more official sort, this one stood out.

"We're to have pirates at the party this coming weekend."

"Pirates?"

"Yes, my favorite kind of party-crashers -the kind that write ahead," he smiled expectantly.

Basch appeared puzzled for a moment, but then he too broke into a smile. He had a feeling he knew who Larsa was speaking of. He would look forward to the chaos to come, though when the time came he would have to at least put up the pretense that the arrival of the sky pirates was some sort of security breach.

The upcoming "surprise" visit was on Larsa's mind in his free moments of every day leading up to the day of the party. His servants couldn't help but notice the way he kept grinning throughout the day, stifling a giggle behind his hand as he first forced himself to stay focused on his work, and then donned his finest garments and made his best attempt to enjoy the party. The usual pleasantries felt even more of a burden as he anxiously awaited his Dalmascan guests.

"Your Highness?" Lady Aerina wondered, "Why do you persist in staring out at the night? The stars are the same as on any other night."

"Their constancy only serves to make me esteem them more. How constant stars and fickle men!" Fickle indeed, the emperor smiled. It could not be much longer...

"Psst!" a familiar voice hissed in a dramatic stage whisper.

Larsa turned around to see Vaan beside him. The sky pirate looked as youthful and energetic as ever. "Vaan's delivery service, here, Your Highness! We just brought up your birthday present," Vaan pointed to an impressive box sitting beside the door. Basch was eying the box critically through his helmet. The gift was tied with a red ribbon roughly the size of a sash.

"The wrapping is rather tacky, but a gift is a gift," one nearby noble remarked, following his emperor's gaze to the waist-high box.

Larsa followed Vaan over to the box. He hadn't caught sight of Penelo yet, but he was sure she was watching as well and would approach him at any moment. Politely thanking Vaan for bringing a gift, a kind, but certainly unnecessary gesture, Larsa untied the ribbon and began to lift the lid off the box. Before he had raised it more than a few inches, the lid was bumped out of his hands as Penelo sprang up from inside the box.

"Surprise!" she yelled, holding her arms triumphantly over her head. Larsa simply gaped. All Penelo was wearing were two pink ribbons, strategically tied in bows to preserve some small degree of modesty. The room fell silent as all eyes turned to the emperor's "gift." Larsa's face might have been beet red, but Penelo's was rosy as well, and he was still smiling after the initial shock wore away.

"You've without a doubt exceeded my expectations," the young emperor quipped to be his beribboned guest.


End file.
